livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon the Swift (epicbob)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer Level: 2 Experience: 1778 XP (3300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common Deity: Penk First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Road to Tritower Background: Closed Abilities STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (+5 pts) CON: 14 +2 (+5 pts) INT: 11 +0 (+1 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (+3 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (+10 pts)(+2 Human stat bonus) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (1) + Toughness (3) (Sorcerer) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +8 = (2) + Improved Initiative (4) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: -2 = (0) + STR (-2) + Misc (0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (-2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' (30' base, but slowed by encumbrance) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger : Attack: -2 = (0) + STR (-2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Light, : Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (+2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Crossbow Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) (I chose this for my ability score) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer Name: +2 to any ability score Name: +1 skill rank per level Name: Free feat at 1st level Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: No Armor/All Simple Weapons Feature Name: Eschew Materials Feature Name: Elemental Bloodline (Electricity) Feature Name: Class skill Knowledge (Planes) Feature Name: Elemental ray (damage: 1d6; range: 30 feet; uses: 7/ day) Feats Feat Name (Human Bonus): Improved Inititative (+4 to initiative) Feat Name (1st level): Toughness (+3 hp now, +1/level after 3 levels) Traits Reactionary (Combat): (+2 to initiative checks) Outcast's Intuition (Magic): (+1 Sense Motive, Sense Motive is class skill, +1 vs Dispel) Skills Skill Points: 03 = (2) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Racial (1) (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Appraise 0 0 * +1 +0 Bluff 8 1 +3 +4 +0 Climb -5 0 0 -2 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * +1 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 +4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 +4 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 * +2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 1 0 0 +1 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 +4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 1 0 0 +1 +0 Perform ( ) 4 0 0 +4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 6 1 +3 +1 +1 Outcast Sleight of Hand 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Survival 1 0 0 +1 +0 Swim -5 0 0 -2 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 8 1 +3 +4 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 (4 per day) Level 2 * Resistance * Grease * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Light * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb (Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Small Tent 10 gp 20 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Soap 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Rations (7) 3.5 gp 7 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb = Totals: 55.61 gp 45.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 170 initial character money: 150 gp GP: 0 The Road to Tritower: 1606 gp SP: 3 CP: 9 Career Earnings: 1756 gp Carried Inventory: -55.61 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 1700.39 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5 ft. Weight: 130 lb Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Light peach tan Appearance: Shoulder-length hair with a light beard Demeanor: Introvert Background Brandon has lived a somewhat lonely existence. Due to his frail appearance and unstable displays of arcane power, the people and children around did not take kindly to him. However, Brandon never felt like he could ever belong there. He learned to avoid confrontations (or survive them) and, after learning to control his arcane power, left on his own to hopefully find a productive application of his skills. Adventure Log The Road to Tritower XP Received: 1778 Treasure Received: 1606 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: None HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +3 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = +6 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (May 12, 2014) (Scott DeWar) level 1 *Approval (July 7th, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters